Elle n'est qu'une esclave! Oui, et alors ?
by evanesco171
Summary: A la fin de la guerre, les nés moldu sont devenus des esclaves. Hermione Granger atterri dans la famille de Myles Urquhart, un Sang Pur pas vraiment comme les autres.
1. Prologue et chapitre 1 : La découverte

La guerre était terminée depuis près d'une année à présent. Les Sang de Bourbe avait été capturés, enfermés dans des cachots sombres et humides. Enfermés les uns sur les autres, ils étaient stocké dans ce quartier, « le quartier sale ». A leur arrivée, on les prenait en photo et leur image se retrouvait dans un grand livre, le livre des esclaves.

C'est justement dans ce quartier que Myles Urquhart se rendait accompagné de ses parents. Il venait en temps que digne famille de Sang Pur, chercher quelqu'un pour les servir. Les cris d'horreur qui lui parvenait le faisait frissonner, on aurait dit qu'avec le temps, ceux que l'on traitait comme des bêtes l'étaient devenus. Plus il approchait de la salle d'administration, plus ses pas étaient lourds et difficiles. Même s'il avait été élevé à la manière d'un Sang Pur de base, avec des idéologies anti Sang de Bourbe, entendre la douleur et la peur lui faisait quelque chose. En avançant dans les rues, son regard se posa sur des espèces de bouches d'aération. A travers ces grilles, il pouvait apercevoir la lueur des yeux des futurs esclaves. Alors que l'atmosphère commençait à devenir insoutenable, son père ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur la salle d'administration du quartier.

Le changement d'environnement était perturbant, cette salle représentait la luxure même. Canapés en velours rouges, dorures et cristaux en tout genre, cette pièce était la parfaite opposition de la rue qu'il venait de traverser. Assis derrière son bureau, le Ministre gérant ce quartier, l'invita, lui et ses parents à s'asseoir sur l'un des canapés. L'homme qui les interrogeait était d'un certain âge, on pouvait le voir de par ses quelques cheveux blanc. Il était plutôt enrobé et ne semblait pas affecté par toute la douleur qui émanait des caves. Il se mit alors à parler pour dire des choses sans intérêt, évoquant parfois les esclaves, parfois parlant de lui puis enfin il sorti de la seule armoire de la pièce, ce fameux livre de recensement des esclaves.

En le regardant avec attention, Myles reconnu certains visages, des gens qu'il avait croisé à Poudlard, même des professeurs de l'école. Son père s'arrêta alors sur une page, en haut de celle-ci, il y avait marqué en lettre capitale le nom « GRANGER ». Myles la connaissait, pas personnellement mais de vue évidemment, comme tout le monde. Après tout elle faisait partie du trio d'or. Trio dont il ne restait plus qu'elle en réalité. Harry avait été tué par le Seigneur des Ténèbres une fois pour toute et Ron quant à lui s'était donné la mort en apprenant que jamais plus il ne pourrait passer du temps avec celle qu'il considérait comme la femme de sa vie. Au fond, le jeune homme avait toujours admiré ce trio, de par leur complicité et leur ténacité à toutes épreuves. Évidemment, il n'allait jamais l'avouer à qui que ce soit, sans quoi il se ferait tuer. Visiblement c'est Granger que son père désirait. Pour la violer, peut-être, sûrement…

Une fois ce choix fait, les Urquhart se levèrent tous, se dirigeant devant la porte d'un des cachots. Le vieil homme qui les avait accueilli sorti de sa veste un énorme trousseau de clé et chercha la bonne avant de l'insérer dans la serrure. Dans un grincement désagréable, la lourde porte s'ouvrit, soulevant un nuage de poussière. Une odeur nauséabonde se dégagea de la pièce et Myles ne put s'empêcher de porter sa main à son visage pour couvrir l'odeur. Il eut une bouffée de chaleur et une nausée le prit alors. Il s'appuya sur le mur en pierre pour se reprendre puis fini par se remettre sur pied. L'homme aux cheveux grisâtre cria alors le nom d'Hermione. Le bruit des chaînes se fit entendre puis après quelques secondes d'attente, une jeune brune toute maigre et pleine de crasse fit son apparition, se cachant le visage, n'étant plus habitué à la lumière du jour.

Chapitre 1 :

Dans le salon des Urquhart, la tension était à son comble. La gryffondor semblait faible et ça ne plaisait vraiment pas au père de Myles. Ce dernier regarda Myles et lui demanda de montrer sa chambre à la nouvelle domestique. Le mot chambre était un bien grand mot. Le brun prit alors Hermione par le bras, plus pour l'aider à marcher même si il faisait passé ça pour de la violence, pour que son père ne le reprenne pas. Il alla avec elle au sous sol, là, sur le par terre crasseux et poussiéreux, il y avait un matelas un peu abîmé , c'était sommaire certes mais certainement mieux que la prison d'où elle venait. Au coin de la chambre, il y avait une petite bassine d'eau. Ainsi qu'un petit tabouret mais rien de plus. Myles déposa Hermione sur le matelas puis il la regarda dans les yeux. Il n'avait jamais voulu ça, que son père prenne à nouveau une esclave, surtout pas elle, pas Hermione.. Elle semblait effrayée et vraiment faible, Myles la regarda un moment dans les yeux puis il lui donna un savon, un petit savon blanc brillant.

« Cache le. Mon père ne viendra pas t'embêter aujourd'hui, alors profites-en pour te laver. Je t'apporterai un serviette et des vêtements propres ainsi qu'à manger. »

Myles quitta alors le sous sol. Il était perturbé alors il alla dans sa chambre. Il se jeta sur son lit recouvert de draps en soie vert. Il détestait son père et ses idées. En bas, il entendait le bruit de ses parents qui étaient probablement encore en train de se disputer. Parmi les mélanges de cris, il parvint à capter quelques mots. Visiblement, sa mère ne semblait pas être en accord avec son père quand au comportement qu'il adoptait avec la jeune femme. Une dizaine de minutes s'étaient écoulées et Myles avait promis à Hermione de retourner la voir. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux pour se donner du courage puis se regarda dans le miroir pour pouvoir prendre un air complètement impassible. C'est quelque chose qu'il avait appris à faire grâce à son père. Il prit alors le petit tas de linge qui était posé sur son bureau puis emprunta le passage secret de derrière sa tapisserie, passage qui rejoignait le sous sol.

Cependant, quand il poussa la porte pour pénétrer dans la chambre d'Hermione, il ne s'attendait pas à la voir en petite tenue. Malgré le masque facial qu'il avait arboré pour qu'elle ne se rende pas compte de ses pensées, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement. Il tenta tout de même tant bien que mal de cacher sa gêne.

« Excuse moi.. Je suis désolé je n'avais pas pensé que tu allais te laver enfin si mais je n'y avais pas réfléchi »

Hermione semblait, malgré sa fatigue, amusée par le garçon et elle le gratifia d'un tout petit sourire puis s'avança simplement pour prendre la serviette et la mettre autour de son corps. Il avait pu remarquer les dizaines de bleus qui couvraient son corps, les cicatrices qui déformaient sa peau. Elle avait dû vraiment souffrir. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, le brun laissa simplement les vêtements sur le matelas. Enfin on ne pouvait pas vraiment parler de vêtements mais plutôt de bouts de tissu qui allaient lui faire office de vêtement. Il la regarda alors dans les yeux un petit moment, ils n'avaient plus ce petit éclat d'antan, celui qui montrait à la fois son courage et son air gai, celui qui affirmait haut et fort qu'elle n'avait peur de rien. Non, à présent son regard semblait terne et apeuré, sans même la moindre lueur d'espoir. Intérieurement, Myles se jura de faire en sorte qu'elle aille mieux, qu'elle retrouve la personne qu'elle avait été auparavant parce que là elle semblait plus être un corps vide d'âme qu'une personne à proprement parler.

Il était un peu perdu dans ses pensées quand il entendit des pas venir en direction de cette pièce, alors, sans même prendre le temps de jeter un dernier regard à la « rouge et or », il disparu par le même passage que celui de son entrée. A peine dans sa chambre, il alla dans la salle de bain et de passa de l'eau sur le visage. Au loin, il entendait les cris d'Hermione, des ordres que lui donnait son père mais c'était tout flou. Il était complètement dérouté et avait besoin d'air alors il ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre et se pencha à travers cette dernière. Respirant fortement, il tenta de se calmer, en vain. Il fut prit d'une bouffée de chaleur et eut à peine le temps d'aller jusqu'aux toilettes avant d'y rendre tout son déjeuner. Son corps tremblait légèrement, il se sentait fébrile et les cris d'Hermione ne cessait pas.

Après presque 20 minutes de calvaires, les cris cessèrent enfin. Myles put se relever doucement, ayant à nouveau un peu de contenance. Il essuya avec une serviette son front perlant de sueur puis se rinça la bouche. Il appela ensuite son elfe pour lui dire d'expliquer à ses parents qu'il ne viendrait pas dîner ce soir puis il verrouilla la porte de sa chambre. Là, il s'allongea sur le lit encore tout habillé et se laissa bercer par le bruit de l'horloge et des secondes qui défilaient. Sans réellement s'endormir, le brun ferma les yeux et se remit à penser. Peu à peu il sentait ses membres s'engourdir et il sombra dans le sommeil. L'année promettait déjà d'être un véritable cauchemar.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Ne pas être comme lui

**Berkano **: Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ils vont être torturés comme il se doit en effet !

Quand il se réveilla ce matin là, Myles avait des douleurs dans le dos et un goût acide et très désagréable quand la bouche. Encore habillé de la veille, il se leva et alla directement dans sa salle de bain. Alors qu'il était appuyé sur le bord du lavabo, il aperçut son reflet dans le miroir. En plus d'avoir les yeux gonflés, il y avait des traces de larmes sur son visage. Même s'il n'en avait pas le moindre souvenir, sa nuit avait dû être agitée.

On était lundi, il savait donc qu'il n'y avait pas son père au manoir aujourd'hui. Sa mère quand à elle devait sûrement être à une réunion entre femmes au foyer de bonnes familles, un espèce de trucs ridicule où les femmes se vantaient de leurs enfants, du nombre d'esclaves qu'ils avaient et arrangeaient des mariages pour garder une lignée « saine ». Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'il était seul ou du moins avec irait la voir, plus tard, quand il en aurait la force mais pour le moment il allait prendre un douche pour tenter d'évacuer tout ce qu'il ressentait, cette haine sans nom contre son père. Il se sentait sale à cause de l'éducation qu'il avait reçu. Il se glissa alors sous l'eau chaude qui tombait dans la douche, sentant peu à peu ses membres se détendre. Cette douche lui faisait du bien mais il avait beau se frotter avec tout le savon qu'il pouvait, il se sentait toujours sale, c'est le genre de saleté qui ne partait sous aucun prétexte.

Une fois sa douche prise, il s'habilla en vitesse, essayant de ne penser à rien. En sortant de la salle de bain, il trouva un petit plateau déjeuné posé sur son lit. Ses pensées se tournèrent alors vers Hermione qui n'avait dû avoir à manger uniquement un bout de pain sec et un verre d'eau. En pensant, il approcha du passage secret, passage qui lui avait été indiqué par son grand père. Un chemin qui devait mener vers un lieu pour se recueillir lui avait-il dit, maintenant il lui servait à aller voir les esclaves.. Son regard fit des aller-retours entre son plateau et l'entrée vers le sous sol. Il fini par prendre une décision et prit le plateau pour l'emmener à Hermione. Il espérait sincèrement que ses parents ne débarquent pas, il savait que sinon ils lui infligeraient de graves sanctions.

Plus il s'engouffrait dans le passage et plus il sentait sa gorge se serrer. Il avait peur de l'état dans lequel il allait trouver Hermione. Une fois dans la salle, il la chercha du regard avant de la voir, roulée en boule dans son lit. Son corps tremblait et le jeune homme comprit alors rapidement qu'elle pleurait. Il alla s'asseoir sur le matelas et posa simplement sa main sur ses épaules. Il ne savait pas si elle savait que c'était lui ou non, en tous cas, il se mit à murmurer doucement.

« Hé.. Je sais pas ce que mon père t'as fait mais il faut que tu manges un peu, je t'ai amené des bonnes choses à manger.. Allez courage, même si tu n'as pas envie de manger il le faut.. »  
>Il allait repartir quand il la senti poser sa main sur la sienne et la serrer un peu. Il resta donc assis à côté d'elle et la regarda s'asseoir, s'appuyant contre le mur. Myles essuya les traces de larmes qui étaient le long de ses joues. Les mots n'étaient pas nécessaire entre ces deux là, il suffisait qu'ils se voient et ils se comprenaient. De ses mains tremblantes, Hermione attrapa le jus de citrouille. Elle reprit alors immédiatement des couleurs, ses lèvres redevinrent rosées et incroyablement attirante. Une petite goutte de la boisson coulait le long de sa bouche et Miles prit alors la peine de l'essuyer à l'aide de son pouce. Elle grimaça un peu, certainement à cause de l'hématome présent sur sa joue. Son père l'avait battue, il en était sûr désormais mais il ne pouvait rien faire, il ne pouvait pas agir face à cet homme.<p>

Les tremblements d'Hermione étaient effrayants et elle semblait vraiment mal. Elle avait besoin d'un ami mais elle n'en avait pas, la seule personne qui pouvait être là pour elle c'était Myles.

Il approcha alors un peu plus d'elle et la prit contre lui. Son corps à elle était complètement raide, pas détendu du tout mais il savait que peu à peu ça irait en s'arrangeant. Il lui caressait doucement le dos puis il lui dit qu'elle pouvait dormir dans ses bras, qu'il allait prendre soin d'elle et qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire. Il lui caressait le dos pour qu'elle se détende et peu à peu, cela commençait à fonctionner. Ses muscles se relâchaient, sa respiration devenait régulière et un peu plus forte. Il comprit alors qu'elle s'était endormi mais il ne parti pas pour autant. Il resta contre elle pendant des heures, observant alors les parties de son corps qui étaient découvertes. Les marques de bleus qu'il avait vu la veille au soir semblait avoir doublé en quantité. Le bout de ses doigts parcouraient sa peau lentement, elle était douce, on aurait dit une peau de bébé. Il l'écouta respirer sans rien dire jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la porte d'entrée claquée. A ce moment là, il s'extirpa lentement du lit, essayant de ne pas réveiller Hermione. Elle semblait tellement paisible comme ça et pourtant quand le corps de Myles se sépara du sien, son visage fut à nouveau marqué par la peur. Il embrassa doucement la joue de la jeune femme puis remonta dans sa chambre, ramenant le plateau de déjeuner vide.

Il descendit par la suite dans le salon, comme si de rien était et embrassa la joue de sa mère en guise de bonjour. Cette dernière voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas et elle posa alors doucement sa main sur l'épaule de son fils avec un regard compatissant. Sa mère avait été mariée de force avec son père. Un mariage arrangé comme il s'en faisait temps entre lignées de Sang Pur. Myles savaient que ses parents ne s'aimaient pas et que les seuls contacts physiques qu'ils avaient étaient limités à ceux qui étaient obligatoires. C'est pour cette raison que Myles était fils unique, les Urquhart avaient un héritier et par conséquent faire d'autres enfants n'était pas indispensable.

C'est pour toutes ces raisons que la mère de Myles comprenait son fils, même si elle ne pouvait pas le dire, elle le soutenait dans tous ses actes. La seule part d'amour qu'avait le brun c'était l'amour que sa mère lui portait. Malgré son âge avancé, il était en manque de tendresse et avait envie d'un peu de réconfort. Il sourit alors à sa mère pour la rassurer puis il sorti de la maison pour prendre l'air. Il passa l'après-midi loin de chez lui, à faire du balai pour évacuer ses pensées.


End file.
